own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 29
"Ghost" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 58 |return = |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Some die young" by Laleh |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 29 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Confirmed countries. | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 29 | col3 = #FF0000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 29, often referred to as OESC #29, is the 29th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Azerbaijan , following Laleh's victory in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 contest with the song "Some die young". During the winner's press conference, an İctimai Television representative stated that the host city will be Baku. It was announced during the meeting of the Head of Delegations that the dates for the three semi-finals are between 22 and 29 June 2014, with the final planned between 2 and 12 July 2014. This will be the first time Azerbaijan is hosting the contest. On 4 May 2014, it was confirmed that the Baku Crystal Hall would be the venue of the 29th edition. Also the slogan of the competition will be "Start a fire.". Fifty-eight countries have confirmed their participation on the contest, this is the second time when this amount of countries have participated in the competition, last time being in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 18, contest held in Bucharest, Romania. The 29th edition will see the return of Greenland and Tunisia after an one-edition absence. Four countries have decided to withdraw, respectively Austria, Germany, Switzerland and Syria. The contest was won by Northern Ireland. Ella Henderson with her song "Ghost", received a total amount of 175 points, winning by a margin of only 3 points. Northern Ireland's win was their first. Second place went to Greece. Third place was won by Egypt, fourth to Scotland and Kosovo taking the 5th. Egypt's third place was their first top 3 ever achieved by the country. Also, Monaco, the sixth placed country, received their best place ever in the contest. Azerbaijan, the host country, and Scotland were the countries from the "Big Three" countries which placed in the first half of the scoreboard, reaching 7th place, respectively 4th place. Out of 30 countries who made it into the final, Sweden, the third country from the Big Three status countries, ended on the 28th position, receiving a total of 58 points. Venue On 4 May 2014, it was confirmed that the Baku Crystal Hall would be the venue of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 29. Baku Crystal Hall (Azerbaijani: Bakı Kristal Zalı) is an indoor arena in Baku, Azerbaijan. Located on the coast of Baku near National Flag Square, construction of the arena began in August 2011 and finished in April 2012—in time for it to host its first major event, the 2012 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest. Baku Crystal Hall was built in order to host the Eurovision Song Contest 2012. On 2 August 2011, the main agreement was signed with Alpine Bau Deutschland AG to construct the venue and preparations for construction had been started in the area. Even though the full cost of the contract was not named, the government allocated 6 million AZN for the construction of the venue. On 5 September 2011, it was announced that the venue will hold 25,000 spectators. The arena also contains VIP lounges. The construction of the arena was expected to be completed by 31 March 2012. However, there was a delay of three weeks because of weather conditions, and the building was announced to have been completed on 16 April 2012. Location }} Baku is the capital and largest city of Azerbaijan, as well as the largest city on the Caspian Sea and of the Caucasus region. Baku is located 28 metres (92 ft) below sea level, which makes it the lowest lying national capital in the world. Baku is also the largest city in the world located below sea level. It is located on the southern shore of the Absheron Peninsula, which projects into the Caspian Sea. The city consists of two principal parts: the downtown area and the old Inner City (21.5 ha). At the beginning of 2009, Baku's urban population was estimated at just over two million people. Officially, about 25 percent of all inhabitants of the country live in Baku's metropolitan area. Baku is divided into eleven administrative districts (raions) and 48 townships. Among these are the townships on islands in the Baku Bay and the town of Oil Rocks built on stilts in the Caspian Sea, 60 km (37 mi) away from Baku. The Inner City of Baku along with the Shirvanshah's Palace and Maiden Tower were inscribed as a UNESCO World Heritage Site in 2000. According to the Lonely Planet's ranking, Baku is also among the world's top ten destinations for urban nightlife. The city is the scientific, cultural and industrial center of Azerbaijan. Many sizeable Azerbaijani institutions have their headquarters there, including SOCAR, one of the world's top 100 companies and others. The Baku International Sea Trade Port, sheltered by the islands of the Baku Archipelago to the east and the Absheron Peninsula to the north, is capable of handling two million tons of general and dry bulk cargoes per year. Baku hosted the 57th Eurovision Song Contest in 2012 and will host the 2015 European Games. This is the first time in the history of the contest, that the competition will take place in Azerbaijan. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on June 19, 2014 at the Baku Crystal Hall. The participating countries, excluding the Big 3, were split into eight pots, based on voting history and geographical location. From these pots, 19 countries were allocated to compete in the first two semifinals, respectively 18 countries in the third semifinal. Germany was allocated to the third semi-final, but afterwards withdrew. The pots are as follows: The big 3 will vote as follow: Azerbaijan in the first semi-final, Sweden in the second semi-final and Scotland in the third semi-final. 'Running Order' The running order for the three semi-finals was revealed on June 21, 2014. The draw for the Grand Final was announced on July 2, 2014. Participants Fifty-eight countries have confirmed participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 29 with two countries returning and fourt withdrawing. The Own Eurovision Song Contest 29 will see the return of Greenland and Tunisia, while Austria, Germany, Switzerland and Syria have withdraw. Tunisia and Greenland have last participated in the Own Eurovision Song Contest at the 27th edition. Tunisia was represented then by Reginald Penxten and Ameerah El Ouiglan, while Greenland by Marianna Hansen. 'Returning artists' Thirty six previous contestants returned in the competition. Former winners INNA, winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 21 edition returned in the contest for Romania, Indila, winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 27 edition returned for Egypt and Christina Perri, winner of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 26 edition returned in the contest for Czech Republic. Below is the name of the artists that returned in the competition and for how many times they are returning. Results 'Semifinals' 'Semi-Final 1' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. * On June 27, 2014 the nine qualifiers were announced. 'Semi-Final 2' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * will vote in this semi-final. * On June 28, 2014 the nine qualifiers were announced. 'Semi-Final 3' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * will vote in this semi-final. * was draw to perform on spot number 10, but afterwards withdrew from the competition. * On June 29, 2014 the nine qualifiers were announced. 'Finalists' The thirty finalists are: * the Big 3 countries: - the host country, and . * the top nine countries from the first semi-final. * the top nine countries from the second semi-final. * the top nine countries from the third semi-final. Notes : 1. The country didn't vote in the Grand Final, so it was penalised, loosing 58 points. Haven't been punish for this, Wales would have ranked 21st with a total amount of 76 points. Scoreboards 'First semifinal' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final. 'Second semifinal' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final. 'Third semifinal' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the third semi-final. 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. Voting Ceremony The order in which each country announced their votes was determined in a draw. Similar to the last editions an algorithm was used to generate as much suspense as possible. The spokespersons are shown alongside each country. A public voting was used. 56 sets of votes were submitted in the Grand Final. Three countries didn't manage to vote , these countries were : , and . The votes were revealed in three parts: * first part was revealed on July 10, 2014. * second part was aired on July 11, 2014. * the last part was revealed on July 12, 2014. 'Country Order' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Spokepersons' # Yaseniya # Jenifer Bartoli # María Lucía Benítez # Nina Pušlar # Bachir Baccour # Murat Boz # Sara Markoska # Orestis Karnezis # Michele Perniola # Marianna H., Dimitra P. & Melina M. # Rania Tawfiq # Adnan Januzaj # Mária Čírová # Nazeni Hovhannisyan # Mateusz Mikołaj # Alina Eremia # Nadine Coyle # Samanta Tina # Markéta Jakšlová # Dejana Rosuljaš # Sarah Tarchid # ‎Dorota Rabczewska # Nilufar Usmonova # Ghetto Geasy # Bartek Wasilewski # Saulius Mikoliunas # Grigor Dimitrov # Ruth Lorenzo & Joel Molina # Sasha Nemo # Sarah Chalke # Natalia Cappuccini # Sarit Avitan # Mozart Opera Rock # Sergej Cetkovic # Senna Guemmour # Kathryn Thomas # Niko Kovač # Tomi Putaansuu # Medina Valbak # Tina Dico # Avril Lavigne # Stefanos Mihail # Myriam Fares # Dilara Kazimova # Valeriu Guțu # Andrey Esichev # Asel Saduakasova # Ace Wilder # Jim Bakkum # Emma Marrone # Cecilia Young # Georgina Radics # Sharon Osbourne # Novak Djokovic # Dean Smith # Nigar Jamal, Dima Bilan Other countries * : While there were rumours about Armenia's withdraw the Armenian head of delegation confirmed Armenia's participation in Baku on 11 June. * : The Austrian national broadcaster was forced to withdraw due to voting issues in Grand Final from previous edition, therefore being disqualified. The country is allowed to make it come back next edition. * : Croatia after a long time with not contacting with the administration they do confirm their participatiion to the up-coming event. * : After one edition break, the delegation of Estonian broadcaster announced that the country is not planning to return in the next editions. Therefore a return is possible once they will get a new head of delegation from OESC 31. * : Before the contest started, the country was in the participants list and it has been drawn to perform 10th in the 3rd semi-final. Later, due to some personal issues, the country withrew from competition after the contest started and the reserve jury voting system was used. Therefore the new head of german delegation announced it participation for next edition. * : After one edition of non competing the Greenlandic delegation announced that they are back to the contest stronger than ever. * : Despite withdrawing from the contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 28 due to financial difficulties, the country is currently seeking sponsors to help fund a Jordan entry and hope to return to the contest in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 30. * : The Lebanese delegation was saying to send a famous Canadian-Lebanese artist.After all that rumours and the rejection of the artist they confirmed their participation with an another famous duet. * : It was rumoured that the African country would withdraw from contest due to poor results from previous editions and lack of interest in participating. Allthough the African country confirmed participation with a new delegation. * : Because of some problems the Dutch delegation had with the administration of OESC,they changed delegation and they are back to the contest. * : Rumours were saying that the British country was going to withdraw.Although the N.Irish head of delegation confirmed their participationto the up-coming event. * : The Swiss national broadcaster is forced to withdraw for one edition for breaking the rules of the previous contest by non-voting in the Grand Final. A future come back in OESC 30 is possible. * : On April 5th, In an interview with a representant from Syrian national broadcaster, it has been officially announced that the country is withdrawing from contest due to it poor results. * : Because of their poor results in OESC 27 Tunisia withdrawed from the contest.Although they have confirmed their participatin to the up-coming edition in Baku,Azerbaijan. See also *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions